


【脏半】难以呼吸

by Kisstalk



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisstalk/pseuds/Kisstalk
Summary: 使用了盐盐的世界线设定：半→脏→龙，龙骨死亡前提，现在是脏半大致确认关系但没有正式在一起的时间。一些相关人物名称：龙骨 Guts（格斯）脏辫 Caleb（卡莱布）半边 Adonis（亚度尼斯）丸子头 Kelly（凯莉）平头 Wilf（威夫）鱼刺 Tyrese（泰利斯）
Kudos: 2





	【脏半】难以呼吸

亚度尼斯难以呼吸。

引起他警觉的不是濒死的窒息感，相比变成一个进出气都很困难的破风箱，他感觉自己像是游入温水锅的鱼，正被一种柔软而缠绵的物什包裹。这样的认知拉开了木偶戏的帷幕，亚度尼斯随每一盏亮起的灯感受到身体的每一个部分——他正陷于床铺中，舌尖被人含着不轻不重地吮吻，手臂虚拢、环着身上人的肩背，双腿被卡入腿间的膝盖强行分开。难以呼吸感源于唇舌交缠，亚度尼斯绷紧脊背、微微仰头以获得片刻喘息，他已经做好了脱身的准备，却在辨认出熟悉的金属质感后松开攥紧的拳头，脱力般阖眸软在被褥上。

是卡莱布，卡莱布与他的舌钉。

这个名字是只针对他的安定咒语，而现在咒语已经生效。在卡莱布决定搬来与他同住后，像这样在房间中接吻简直再平常不过。亚度尼斯收拢手臂更紧地拥住他，他不擅长给对方话语鼓励，大多时候是以行动表明自己对新队长的支持。卡莱布抬头以眼神征求他的意见，在得到许可后，带着湿意的吻便落在了亚度尼斯的下颌，紧接着便是颈侧。喉结被含住时亚度尼斯难以抑制地发出一声呜咽，抵着要害反复舔弄的舌尖使他由心口麻到指尖，危险的快意反复电击他的大脑，亚度尼斯无意识地屈起腿踩住床单向下蹬，这在抵御快感方面无济于事，反倒是很方便卡莱布触碰他的腿根。他的吻会落在任何地方，无论哪一个地方都会给予陷阱中的亚度尼斯致命一击。

现在亚度尼斯感到紧绷，因为他不只与卡莱布接吻。他伏在卡莱布腿间试探着吐舌来回舔弄顶端小孔，他们还未尝试过这个，亚度尼斯满意地听到对方不太平稳的吐息，在带茧的指尖反复磨蹭耳后时他张口将性器含入大半，垂眸细细地舔过柱身，以亲昵的吮吸默许对方探索自己的身体。  
巡逻排班表在亚度尼斯的脑袋里乱成猫咪搅过的毛线，今天似乎不是凯莉与泰利斯负责巡逻，威夫又是常驻后勤，沉船内隔音并不好，亚度尼斯咬着指节承受卡莱布的入侵，刺痛提醒他不能发出声响，也提醒他坐到底之前必须放松自己的身体。

卡莱布，卡莱布。

亚度尼斯后仰着倚进卡莱布怀里，他胡乱摸索着，在颠簸的小舟上扣紧了船舷。恍惚中卡莱布并未抽开被他牵住的手。在被压床上时亚度尼斯才后知后觉地意识到指节上的齿印比隔壁房的喘息要更加明显，他转而咬上枕巾，在卡莱布亲吻他的脊背时泄出一点湿漉漉的气音。那股异样的紧绷感依然围绕着他，卡莱布握着他的腰际沉默地向穴内顶弄，房间中很安静，亚度尼斯能听到自己与对方的呼吸像间歇拍打石壁的海浪，冲刷下一些压抑而悲伤的情感，这让他误以为自己抓住了紧绷感的尾巴。

卡莱布是否在难过？

亚度尼斯极少在性爱中与卡莱布面对面，这是他自己提出的要求。他认为卡莱布会喜欢这样，而他提出的别扭理由则是他想练习将后背交给他。卡莱布对此没有异议。偶尔亚度尼斯也会担心他借此机会隐藏自己的难过，格斯的离去对他打击很大，而在这种时候卡莱布必须保持好可靠队长的形象。或许他应该转身继续拥抱卡莱布，好让他感觉轻松一些，亚度尼斯这么想。被子已经被他蹭得濡湿，亚度尼斯的喉咙像是哽了什么说不出话，他想让卡莱布稍停片刻给他一个开口的机会，但事实证明夹紧对方的性器并不是一个好的开口方式，亚度尼斯在更加猛烈的顶撞中只能狼地呜咽出声。他低声念着卡莱布的的名字，但对方没有理会，难以呼吸的感觉又开始缠上他最后一次他几乎是撕着嗓子喊出声。

"卡莱布……！"

"怎么？"

回复自他侧边传来，而不是身后。亚度尼斯一愣神，接着就像是被捞出锅的鱼一般脱离了昏暗外，离开那张只能隐约看见白色被单的床铺——卡莱布将盖在他脸上的布料掀起了一角，无孔不入的冷意骤然给了亚度尼斯两巴掌。他瞪大双眸凝视腿下荒芜的土地，不远处跳动的篝火将一片漆黑燃尽，卡莱布靠在他旁边，亚度尼斯动了动指尖，发现自己居然牵着对方的手。他记起今天是自己与卡莱布巡逻，先前他们决定在这枯树边临时坐下休息，而他不知道怎么就睡了过去。背靠的树干被捂出些暖意，卡莱布扬起眉，显然有不少话要说。

"醒透了吗？你一直在叫我的名字。"

"……是吗？"亚度尼斯若无其事地反问，现在就算是方舟倾覆、雨林被淹、格斯原地复活，他也不会吐露半句自己方才所做的梦。长时间保持一个姿势腿坐得他腰酸腿麻，亚度尼斯尝试屈起腿，只一下便僵在原地——他终于明白紧绷感从何而来。怀中还带着暖意的斗篷此时无异于他的第二条裤子，而他清楚自己的斗篷还在身上，现在情况不妙、非常不妙，没有什么会比在准备巡逻前勃起更差了，亚度尼斯木然地低着头，在卡莱布准备将斗篷抽走之时，他眼疾手快地按住了布料的边角，大有一副要和对方拉锯的气势。

"所以，继埋在我后背睡着、牵着我的手不放、在梦里大叫我的名字之后，你是不准备把斗篷还给我了？"

"……"亚度尼斯只觉得有火星溅到了他耳根上。他抬起头直直盯上卡莱布的脸，微微歪着头反问他。

"那你呢，为什么把自己的斗篷盖到我头上？"

卡莱布将目光从他搂着的头篷上移开，两人的视线在空中对撞，随即颇有默契地各自别开头。

看来今天的巡逻插曲必须全盘揭过了。


End file.
